


Noblesse/Lookism Crossover Request

by misslilcutey19



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), 외모지상주의 | Lookism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslilcutey19/pseuds/misslilcutey19
Summary: Daniel Park wakes up in a lab after being pushed from a building. He is experimented on in a lab in Korea by Crombel. This is during the time of M-21 and M-24's mission in Korea to find the Coffin that was stolen. Story continues where Crombel destroyed the lab but Daniel is saved by Frankenstein and the Noblesse and becomes comrades with M-21. He continues on to entering Yeran High seeing as he is still a highschooler and from there they go through stuff together. (This is just my idea but it can be changed to suit whomever is willing to take on this story.)
Kudos: 13





	Noblesse/Lookism Crossover Request

Just a story request.


End file.
